A Heart's Wish
by xxxInnocentMoonxxx
Summary: Fuji is my boyfriend now but why do I feel that Kenya is trying to get closer and closer to me? Why am I confused about my feelings for this two special boys? A story of happiness, pain and longing in their life as students.FujixOCxKenya


**Hey people! Im xxxInnocentMoonxxx. Im a total newbie at writing and this is the first fanfic I have EVER written so I know its not very good... Pls review though! Okay here goes...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Perfect

I must be dreaming.

I stood in awe a boy with light brown hair and sharp, aquamarine blue eyes stared at me seriously, holding my hands.

"Sayuri, will you do me the honour of being your boyfriend?" My crush, Fuji Syuusuke asked me, smiling at me genuinely. My eyes widened as I stood there in disbelief. If this were a dream a do not want to wake up….

Speechless, I silently nodded my head. Fuji, seeing my response grinned and kissed my hand. I blushed scarlet red as the fact that this was not a dream sunk into my brain.

It has nearly been a month since then…

* * *

-Sayuri-

I have waited forever for this day! Why?

It was my first date with Fuji! I looked despairingly at my bed, now covered with all the clothes I found in my wardrobe. What was I going to wear? I had _nothing_ that looked first date perfect.

"Waaa! Megumi you have to help me!" I cried desperately to my BFF.

We were living in the same house as my parents were overseas and would not be back for some time.

"_Nothing_ I have looks nice!" Megumi sighed as she stared at me wailing over what to wear.

"Sayuri! Seriously. _Why are you stressing over what to wear?" _She looked at me in exasperation.

"Fuji does not care about how you look! If he did, I would never have even let him lay a finger on you! So just chuck on something and be normal!" She snapped impatiently but smiled as I gave her a look that meant _meanie _that she clearly understood.

I finally decided on a sky blue shirt and dark wash jeans. Grabbing my favourite black cardigan and tying it around my waist, I was ready. Megumi too was ready. Dressed in a black shirt and cuffed shorts with a grey cardigan, she looked picture perfect.

We grinned as we went out together smiling at each other while thinking of the date that was yet to come.

* * *

-Fuji-

As I stood with Shiraishi, I waited with anticipation as I awaited Sayuri's arrival. Why I was waiting with Shiraishi? Yup you guessed right! _Shiraishi is Megumi's boyfriend! _Amazing how relationships can develop…

"Wow Shiraishi… Congrats! You got yourself a girlfriend! Megumi huh…"

Shiraishi smiled gently and his eyes softened at Megumi's name. At first, I had thought that they were not meant to be together. Just to meet each other, they had to wait for the holidays or weekend as Osaka is not exactly anywhere near Tokyo. However they proved us all wrong as they maintained their relationship for about two months already.

In the distance I heard the laughter of a certain two girls.

Yup they have arrived! I smiled as I looked at Sayuri and Megumi. Neither of them had dressed in a skirt.

_As expected… _I loved Sayuri's boyish dressing sense. Claiming it was more comfortable in a simple shirt and shorts or pants. Maybe one of the reasons I was attracted to her was because she never bothered about dressing nicely to impress her boyfriend unlike most girls. She never asked more than a boyfriend that truly loved her for who she was, and I would be that person to treasure her. She smiled as and Megumi waved at us and calmly walked over.

* * *

-Sayuri-

"Megumi! They are there already! Let's hurry!"

Megumi giggled as she looked at me."Gosh Sayuri. You look like an over-excited puppy! No offense!"

I pouted playfully as she smiled. _Don't compare me to a puppy! Even though I love them!_

I glanced at the two boys. _Cool. They actually dressed pretty well for today._

Fuji was wearing a beige collared shirt with black jeans and a dark brown sweater, making him look irresistibly sweet. Shiraishi, on the other hand, was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and a red jacket, making him look absolutely cool and hot. _Not bad. These guys actually have some dressing sense. _We ran over to them.

"Fuji!" "Kura!" We yelled as we ran to them. They chuckled as they watched as bounding over to them. We looked at them with sparkling eyes. "Let's go already!" We whined. I yelped in surprise as Fuji pulled me into his arms and gave me a hug. Megumi was equally surprised as Shiraishi gently brushed her bangs away and gently kissed her forehead, making her blush scarlet red. Fuji looked at me lovingly as he held my hand and the four of us walked to the shopping mall together for our date.

* * *

-Yukiko-

_Oh kami… please get me out of this hell right now before I hang myself in desperation!_

I stared in dismay as my mother pulled me into a clothing shop, filled with the most horrible and atrocious dresses she had ever seen. I watched in horror as my mother picked out a pink and frilly dress for me.

_No! There is no way I am EVER going to wear that! Even if it means death! Mother, what is wrong with your fashion sense? _

"Yukiko, isn't this just beautiful? You will look like a princess in this!" My mother, who I think has a loose screw in her brain, said in a sing-song voice.

_Right. A princess….. of Barbie Island. Ewww…._

I heard familiar laughter and I turned around to see Sayuri and Megumi, My two best friends, laughing and heading for their favourite café.

_This must be my lucky day! _I ran up to them. "Sayuri! Megumi!" I yelled as I tackled them.

They squealed as they fell and the three of us collapsed, in a fit of giggles. "Wait Yukiko! What about your dress?"

_NO mother! Please don't follow me out! _Too late. Sayuri's and Megumi's faces contorted as they tried to control their laughter upon seeing the pink frilly dress. No luck. They burst into laughter and did not stop until they needed air.

_Damn it. Shut up the both of you! _I looked at my mother with the cutest puppy dog eyes I could muster. " Please mum? I'll go choose my own dress later with Megumi and Sayuri. Let me go around with them first?" My mother sighed but let me go. FREEDOM! I happily followed my two friends into the café as my mother went back home with a defeated look.

* * *

-Sayuri-

"You two are really on a date?"

Yukiko stared at us in disbelief. Megumi and I laughed and nodded.

"Yup we are!" "Hmm… Fuji-kun and Shiraishi-san huh…"She stared at the two boys using her deep sea green eyes, as if contemplating if they were worthy enough for her two best friends, eyes narrowing as she scrutinized. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as Fuji and Shiraishi visibly shuddered.

"Yukiko~ Quit scaring the guys…" I whined, giving her my best puppy pout.

"Why? Its fun-" She stopped as I mock-glared at her. Laughing, she held out her hands in a surrender motion.

"Fine fine! Ooh what are you two ordering? Lemme see!" She scooted over to Megumi and I as we looked at the menu in the café. I ordered a chocolate milkshake, Megumi ordered waffles with strawberries and whipped cream and Yukiko ordered a mango pudding. We handed our money to the boys to help us order our food. As soon as they left, Yukiko leaned towards us.

Whispering, she asked us, "What do you see in those two? I mean, all guys are basically irritating and simple-minded!"

_ohhh she did not just say that did she?_

Megumi and I cracked our knuckles and glared at her.

_Oh yukiko, are you very sure you want to go on insulting them? _She ignores us!

"All guys are only good to bully and abuse. Like a slave maybe?"

_I'll maim you Yukiko! How dare you talk bad of our boys?_

She smirked as Megumi and I sent her death-glares. Looking cheekily at us, she said, "Just kidding! I'll let those two off because I think they are trustworthy. BUT if they ever hurt you two, I will personally tear off their limbs and slowly kill them while enjoying their screams."

I sighed in exasperation.

_Overprotective much? While I guess that's why I can depend and trust Yukiko so much…_

Thankfully, Yukiko decided to stop dissing Fuji and Shiraishi when they got back and we could all enjoy our food in peace, thank kami! A light-hearted discussion started around the table, and soon the five of us were laughing. Somehow, the topic went back to Yukiko's dress and she turned bright red. Apparently, the dress had been for the prom ball the next week. Yukiko and I groaned in unison.

_You just had to remind us… its compulsory to attend and all girls must wear a damn, frigging dress! Nooo….. _Fuji and Shiraishi chuckled.

_At least they get to wear a tux… _"Then Fuji and Kura, we will go dress shopping now. The dress is not to be revealed till the prom ball so look forward to it!" Megumi announced as she finished her last forkful of whipped cream and dragged Yukiko and I to the dress shop.

"Wha- Wait I don't want to!" Yukiko yelled as we were dragged along. The two boys were staring at us with amusement as we disappeared into the shop.

* * *

-Megumi-

_Are these two morons really my best friends?_

Instead of choosing a dress and running out of the shop, those two are glaring at everyone that is coming near them! Especially Yukiko! I frowned as she scared away yet _another_ person. Sayuri just looked bored and uncomfortable in the shop so she just stood at a corner, not saying a word. I groaned.

_Is it that difficult to just choose a dress and get the hell out of here? These two are going to be the death of me…_

I combed the shop, in hope of finding suitable dresses for _the three of us since the other two were practically not even trying! _

My eyes caught sight of a spaghetti strap baby blue dress. Its skirt reached all the way to the ankle, it had no elaborate design, only a single blue rose on the strap of the dress. It suited Sayuri very much, simple but elegant.

For Yukiko, I picked a pale purple dress that also went all the way to the ankle, it had a belt at the waistline that was grape purple. It wasn't elaborate, but I still didn't think I could get Yukiko to wear this without a fight. It was the best though… Nothing else would look nice on her.

Now for myself… definitely black. I looked around. None of the black dresses looked pleasing, until I came across this one. Pure black, going down to the knees, swishing as I walked. I loved it. With a mischievous sparkle in my eye, I walked up to the cashier and gave her the three dresses. "I'll take these." They were surprisingly cheap. I immediately walked up to Yukiko and Sayuri and chucked their dresses in their hands.

"You're wearing this and that's final. Now pay up." I commanded with a smirk as they gawked at me.

_Hehe… Too bad! Those will look good on you I promise! I chose them so duh._

* * *

-Sayuri-

I stared at Megumi. She chose these for us?

They were gorgeous, even I had to admit that. I rubbed the soft and comfy material in my hands. It felt nice… I might actually like wearing this! I glanced at Yukiko. She looked at the dress speechlessly. I knew she still didn't want to wear it, but I could clearly see that she was impressed.

_Even though the dresses are beautiful, do we really have to wear dresses? What's wrong with a normal shirt and sweatpants? _I sulked as I thought.

Someone petted my head gently. Who was that?

I turned to see my good friend from Shitenhouji, Oshitari Kenya!

I squealed happily. I had not seen him for ages, even if he was Shiraishi's teammate, Kenya normally didn't follow Shiraishi to Tokyo. He laughed at my expression.

"Nice to see you too Sayuri! It has been a long time huh… So what were you sulking about?" He chuckled.

I pouted, "Oh nothing… Just about the prom ball. Seriously, a dress?" Kenya stared at the dress in my hands.

"Don't worry! You'll look good in it! First time I see you in a dress! Can't wait!" I punched him playfully as he teased me.

_Damn it Kenya! Be more sensitive would ya?_

Megumi motioned to me to go back to the café. I nodded and walked to the café, with Kenya following me. The two boys looked up and stopped their discussion, surprised when they saw Kenya.

"Kenya! What are you doing here?" "Hi Oshitari-san!" Shiraishi and Fuji said. Kenya smiled and replied, "I just came to Tokyo to visit Yuushi. I didn't expect to see you guys here though. I have to leave now. See ya!"

I watched as Kenya walked away silently. Something felt off about him. I just didn't know what.

It came to the end of our date, sadly. Megumi and Shiraishi had gone somewhere and Yukiko had gone home.

Fuji held my hand as he walked me home and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have a boyfriend like him. As we reached my house, or rather Megumi's, I thanked Fuji and was about to walk in when Fuji pulled me back.

"I have a secret to tell you. Come closer. Make sure no one else hears it."

I obediently leaned closer to Fuji. My eyes widened as Fuji's lips touched mine. Tingles ran up my body in excitement. I closed my eyes. My first date had ended perfectly.

Unknown to us, eyes looked at us in sadness and longing.

Kenya sighed sadly as he watched the romantic scene, turned and walked away, into the shadows of the night.

* * *

**This is the end of the first chapter!. I took forever to write this! For the people who actually read this to the end, THANK YOU! I know my writing is terrible...*sob* Pls review! Dont hesitate to tell me how to improve this!**

**So... until next time!**


End file.
